Naruto, A new beginning!
by shattered-soul-of an-angel
Summary: The summary's long.its inside.heres a brief one; Naruto's hokage,sasukes back,more enemies,Naruto gets traning from two kids younger than him along with the others,legendary creatures and beast appear to help them,dragons,oracles,demies,and more! R&R!
1. The new hokage and a promise made

It has been 5 months since Konoha was destroyed after the epic battle of Naruto and Pain, the battle where Kyuubi no Kitsune the strongest of the tailed biju's was released. And in those 5 months the village of Konoha has been restored with everyone's help. Debris were picked or burned, houses were rebuilt, new streets were made, plants were planted, buildings refurbished, the memorial stone sleek, the Hokage monument polished, and Konoha was turned back to it glory.

Although the village has recovered many still mourn for their family and friends who died during the battle. Konoha's cemetery was expanded and the citizens were facing a great deal of worry as their fifth Hokage, Tsunade Hamasaki, was in a comatose state after so much chakra depletion. The village now had to choose a substitute/temporary Hokage until Tsunade can regain her position as Hokage, when she wakes up.

The villagers surprisingly and unexpectedly chose Naruto. Everyone was now standing in front of the memorial stone, a very nervous and fidgeting Naruto before them as the 5 members of the council stood up and spoke to everyone in a loud voice beginning the ceremony.

"…We have been through many trials and dangers, and we always over came them by having a Kage in our village. We now need a temporary Hokage to step in as Tsunade is unable to take her role as Hokage once again. Before, the council of elders were the ones who chose, but as the new council we have decided to change that. Many changes are happening and we all agreed that here in Konoha everyone are equals, Konoha is the home of the will of fire and that fire will not be detained, so we have decided, for now, that all of Konoha will vote for a new leader, a new Hokage that will take charge until Tsunade is healed. The votes were, as you all know, done this morning. Everyone participated and voted …and the one who was chosen…Uzumaki Naruto!" One of the council members announced calling Naruto forward. Naruto walked over and faced everyone.

"…Hey minna!...You all know that I'm not good with speeches right? And since I only learned of it this morning I don't have time to tell Shizune-neechan to make me a speech." Naruto said earning a few chuckles from the crowd

"I'm really grateful that you all chose me. All my life I've been dreaming to become a Hokage, and I sure that most of you probably known this by now." Naruto continued

"Who wouldn't?" someone shouted from the crowd which earned another round of chuckles, of course, no one would forget the speeches and boisterous voice of little Naruto running around claiming to be the next Hokage of Konoha and saying 'Believe it!'.

"I do hope you all know what your doing, cuz Konoha will be in for quite a surprise after this ceremony because as the number one hyper-active, knuckle-headed and of course, cant forget handsome ninja of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki will gladly and proudly be your Hokage and lead you greater than any Kage you've ever encountered. until Tsunade-baachan gets better …" Naruto announced

Everyone clapped their hands and shouted words of encouragements while some others laughed at the ways Naruto introduces himself. .

"Uzumaki Naruto, you may bear the demon fox within you but it does not mean that you are it and it is you. You have changed many people's point of view and you have cleared their fogged up minds that were filled with hatred for the Kyuubi inside you. And instead of giving up you strived harder to protect everyone, those who love you and those who don't…Indeed there are still some people who could surpass your knowledge and power. And being a Hokage requires you to have power but the love, compassion, care, and determination to protect is the strongest. And you, Uzumaki Naruto, deserve the title Hokage than any of us standing here today…" another council member announced making everyone cheer in agreement.

The ceremony continued from then on and after the festivities started. Everyone were eating and dancing, children were running around playing, celebrating the full restoration of Konoha and the coronation of Naruto. After a while Naruto, using a clone, secretly slipped from the ceremony and went towards the Hokage Mountain. The few who notice chuckled knowing that you can never keep Naruto still in one place for more than just a few hours.

Naruto ran and jumped from roof to roof, heading for the Hokage monument. Finally reaching his destination, Naruto allowed himself to stare at the five faces skillfully carved on the mountain before exclaiming.

"I'm going to surpass all of you and make you proud! I'll lead Konoha into a better future! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed grinning before smilling gently as he looked up on the carved face of the fourth Hokage, Yondaime; Minato Namikaze

"I'm Hokage now you know…I don't know why you chose me to be the vessel of Kyuubi, it made my life a living hell, I'll tell you that…but because of what you did I became who I am now…so I don't care if your sorry or not but…I forgive you… and I promise, right here and now upon my life and in front of all of you…that I'll protect the village you all died for…" Naruto whispered as he looked upon the fourth Hokage

"I knew you'd run here…" a male voice said behind him. Naruto turned around and saw his masked sensei shaking his head in feign disappointment along with his female pink haired team mate with his black haired teen team mate.

"Trust Naruto to run out of his own ceremony…." The pink haired kuonochi said giggling.

"Sakura-chan! I was planning to go back there promise…" Naruto exclaimed scratching his cheek.

"If Naruto ever stayed put and behaved, I swear I'll burn all of my Icha-Icha novels …" the masked Jounin said amusement laced in his voice.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and do it right now!" Naruto exclaimed making Kakashi hide the little orange book in his weapon pouch.

"It's actually a good book Naruto-kun. You should read it."

The three nins stood there and stared agape at their former root ANBU team mate.

"You read this stupid crap!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed

"It's not a stupid crap!" Kakashi whined lowly

"Urusai!" Sakura screamed

"No, I read it. I already finished the whole set Kakashi-sensei has in his study." Sai replied calmly

"You entered his/my study!" the three exclaimed

"Hai, you told us we could enter there without any permission and borrow books that would give us information." Sai replied smilling

"Sai…" the three shinobi's sighed

"How'd you know I was here?" Naruto asked addressing his team mates

"Baka! You're predictable! It's only natural for you to run here." Sakura said and Naruto smiled.

"Oi! Oi! Naruto we should get back…be responsible for once and attend YOUR ceremony…geez...You're the worst Hokage I've seen…." Kakashi muttered although there was mirth in his voice as he grabbed the new Hokage cloaked in an orange robe.

"Oi! Stop dragging me sensei! I'm the Hokage show some respect sensei!" Naruto half complained half joked

"I'm still you're sensei. And I'll only call you Hokage-sama when start acting like it." Kakashi replied jokingly

"Who's in favor?" Sakura asked out loud when she sensed familiar chakras around them. Then team 8, 9, and 10 ran out of the rows of trees only to pounce on Naruto making him gasp at the heavy weight.

"I!" everyone screamed as they acted like their 13-year-old-selves again except for; Kakashi, Shino, Neji, who were thinking that they were all idiots, Shikamaru, who was thinking that it'll be troublesome and Sai who was just watching and mentally taking note.

The 5 were unsuspectingly pounced from behind causing them to fall on their other friends making Naruto turn blue because of the added weight. The small group of teens pounced on one another finally allowing Naruto to escape and take big gasps of air, the 5 shinobi's who didn't want to join were forcibly pushed into the game following their urge for revenge because as they were pounced on their irritation grew, and so did their urge for revenge. Naruto grinned and pounced on an unsuspecting Neji earning himself an annoyed look and pounce back. That night ended and Naruto's Hokage days started.

Naruto lead the village with his determination to prove himself worthy of the title Hokage and for 3 months everything was peaceful. With the village back on its feet everyone knew that everything will be peaceful from then on….or so they thought, one night, after these peaceful months, 5 shadows unknown to them were crossing to the other side of Konoha towards the Hospital


	2. Missing and the Mission

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

All of Konoha froze as the voice of their present Hokage echoed in the streets. In the Hokage tower 10 masked ANBU black ops were standing anxiously in front of an enraged Naruto Uzumaki. The other 40 ANBU's outside the Hokage's office sighed slightly in relief at not being one of their unfortunate comrades inside that were receiving the wrath of their Hokage.

"Godaime-sama and Jiraya-sama went missing last night. We concluded that they have been kidnapped." replied an ANBU who wore a wolf's mask that had a small yet noticeable cross mark on the mask right eye; the mark of leadership.

"Tell me, Okami (wolf)." Naruto ordered addressing the ANBU captain. "HOW DID IT HAPPEN WHEN 10 OF THE BEST ANBU BLACK OPS WERE GUARDING THEM? WITH THE FACT THAT TSUNADE-BAACHAN IS STILL IN A COMA AND THAT ERO-SENNIN IS DEAD!" Naruto screamed after failing to contain his temper.

A month ago Naruto went on a self appointed mission to find Jiraya's body to give it a proper burial. And finally a week after non stop begging and pleading, annoying and irritating as some say the council agreed under the condition that Naruto be accompanied by some of his frog summons. A week after being under the ocean stuck with frogs Naruto found Jiraya's body which was unbelievably still the same, with not a single sign of decay or rotting. It seems that having a contract with frogs will you're your body from decaying as long as its under water. After removing he spike like things that were used to stab his body, Naruto closed the gaping wounds (lets pretend that that's possible) and brought him back to Konoha on the head of the frog boss, Gambuta.

"We don't know, Naruto-sama." Okami answered his voice wavering, thankfully unnoticeably.

"_Damn! Do all Hokage's have to be as frightening as the devil!_" The ANBU's thought cohesively

"I DID NOT ORDER THE BEST MEDIC NIN ALL ACROSS 5 NATIONS FOR TSUNADE-BAACHAN AND I DID NOT SPEND A WHOLE WEEK UNDER THE FREAKING COLD AND DARK OCEAN LOOKING FOR ERO-SENNIN JUST TO GET BOTH OF THEM KIDNAPPED!" Naruto screamed making the ANBU's wince.

"Forgive us Naruto-sama. I shall send the entire ANBU team (each team is consist of 50 ABNBU black ops) under my command to search for Godaime-sama and Jiraya-sama. We shall take the punishment required for our mistake." Okami answered.

There are 10 ANBU teams each consist of 50 ANBU members. And each team had a leader.

Team = Leader

1 Washi (eagle)

2 Raion (Lion)

3 Kuma (Bear)

4 Inu (dog)

5 Kumo (spider)

6 Hebi (snake)

7 Uma (horse)

8 Kaeru (frog)

9 Shika (deer)

10 Tokage (lizard)

At hearing this Naruto's rage was momentarily forgotten. Being Hokage gives you the knowledge needed to lead the entire village; this knowledge also includes confidential information's about the village's past and present conditions, the forbidden jutsus, hidden techniques, and punishments suited for each crime and mistake. The ANBU's punishments, for faults big or small, were near to death torture. Deciding that his anger won't change anything Naruto stood abruptly slamming his hand on the desk and declared his order.

"No! I will not spare a single ANBU right now! Summon everyone available; ANBU, Jounin, Chuunin, even Genin teams! I want everyone in Kage square in 5 minutes! DISMISS!"

And just like that the ANBU disappeared in a blur summoning everyone available just as their Hokage instructed. Jumping from house to house, store to store, calling individuals to groups, the ANBU spread the word of Naruto to meet at the Kage square. Although Naruto was still a child in adult's eyes, he had gained respect from everyone in the village. Naruto may still act childishly but he knew what was best for the village and that was enough reason for the village to follow him, in his orders, ways and will of fire.

The Kage square was all Naruto's ideas, it's where most gathering for important reasons occur, for announcements, plans, ceremonies and such. The Kage square was also used like an evacuation center since it's right behind the Hokage tower and behind it was the Hokage monument so it was quite safe and well guarded.

**About 5 minutes later**

Everyone gathered in the Kage's square where a stage-like rock was placed so that everyone there could see Naruto when making the announcement. Naruto waited in the tower looking out the window for the last batch of Nins to come in running from different places Konoha. The Nins now waited for Naruto to come out of his office to begin the assembly. Genin teams excited, hoping for a high ranking mission. The chuunins stood there surprised at being called, Chuunins were seldom required for missions, since it was mostly the Jounins who were sought out. In one corner the Jounins gathered, standing anxiously together after sensing a large number of ANBU's gathered in one place near the stage-like rock. Wondering why a large number of ANBU's were in the square hidden from sight they doubled their guard watching silently. Everything went silent when Naruto emerged from the tower and went to stand on the stage-like rock. 10 ANBU black ops stood around Naruto silently watching for any signs of danger directed towards their Hokage.

"I have something important to tell all of you. Tsunade and Jiraya were taken last night!" Naruto announced and all at once murmurs of worry and surprise rose from the crowd of Nins.

"How did that happen?"

"What will we do?"

"Did the other villages do this?"

"How will we find them?"

"QUIET!" Naruto's voice sliced through the noise and everything went silent. "Now's not the time to panic! We wont get anywhere by panicking!"

"What are your orders Hokage-sama?" one of the members of the council asked. The other members of the council now faced Naruto waiting for his command.

"I want all the Genin teams along with the Chuunins to investigate the village for anything and anyone suspicious and out of the ordinary! Half of the Jounins and ANBU will stay in the village to guard it! The other half will search the forest and borders of Konoha! Interrogate anyone lurking around last night to see if they saw something out of place! I want Tsunade and Jiraya found as soon as possible! EVERYONE DISMISS!"

The village Nins shouted words of agreement and headed out to do as instructed. 20 ANBU black ops stayed behind and guarded the Hokage and the council members.

"Amerikahyou (Jaguar)" Naruto called out softly and an ANBU black op appeared in front of him kneeling.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Naruto thought for a moment then gave his command to the ANBU.

"I want you to gather the teams 7, 8, 8 and 10 back here. Take their team leaders as well. Then tell Genma-san to give me a mission and message scroll. Dismiss."

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" Amerikahyou answered and disappeared in a blur to carry out Naruto's instructions.

"Very wise words Hokage-sama." A deep voice came from behind him.

Naruto stared at the 5 council members who looked back at him. **Katashi**, the one who complimented him, was the eldest in the council. He was a foot taller than Naruto and he had silver hair with piercing green eyes. Naruto's eyes then traveled to **Kazuko **the second eldest. She was a few inches below Katashi and had blue hair with silver eyes. Beside Kazuko was another female named **Kamiko**. She was about at the same height of Kazuko and she had silver with blue eyes. The next one was a boy named **Katsu**. He was about a few inches taller than Naruto and he had Green hair with blue eyes.

Naruto's ayes drifted to the last and youngest member of the council, a boy named **Kouta**. He was the shortest of all 5. He has blue hair and sharp crimson eyes. These 5 Nakayama siblings form the council of Konoha.

"Thank you Nakayama-san." Naruto grinned.

"Ahh, please call us by our first names Naruto." Katashi said smiling and in return received a full grin from the blonde.

"Would you like to eat with us, Naruto?" Kamiko asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Maybe next time Kamiko-san. I have to talk to my friends and give them a different mission." Naruto declined politely.

"Is it important? I thought we were supposed to find Tsunade and Jiraya as soon as possible." Katsu asked.

"Yes, it's important. It the enemy is indeed from another country or village we need allies. I am sending some teams to Suna and Kiri to deliver a message. These teams will escort the persons Gaara will dispatch in our aid."

"It was a wise choice of you Naruto to make an alliance with Sunagakure and kirigakure." Kazuko complimented and Naruto grinned.

"Yakusoko." Naruto simply said

"Promise?" Kazuko repeated and Naruto nodded

"It was a promise I made in the past. When we become Kage's we would combine Konoha, Suna and Kiri's strength." Naruto said sheepishly while scratching his cheek. The council looked at him incredulously at Naruto before one of them burst out chuckling. The 4 council members stared in shock as they stared at their youngest brother. Kouta barely shows emotions and now he was laughing out loud! The council smiled at the sight. Naruto was laughing along with Kouta and soon enough it died down into a slight chuckle.

"You amaze me Uzumaki Naruto. I'm looking forward to an entertaining time while working with you." Kouta said reaching out a hand. Naruto smiled and shook hands with Kouta.

"Me too." Naruto replied and both smiled. After a short farewell the council left with their 5 ANBU guards. Naruto sighed as he stared at the 14 ANBU guarding him.

"Naruto-sama." A voice called from behind. Naruto nodded at Amerikahyou and the ANBU returned to his ranks. "_Now I have 15 body guards_." Naruto sighed again.

"Oi! Naruto!"

Naruto grinned when he heard his name and came face to face with Kiba and Akamaru who was being held back by an ANBU.

"Oi! Oi! I'm Kiba Inuzuka! I'm his friend yah know!" Kiba exclaimed trying to sweep pass the ANBU.

"Ushi (OX) its fine." With Naruto's command the ANBU returned to his ranks and Kiba freely barreled Naruto on the ground. Laughing the two wrestled with each other until they were pulled apart by Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto! The ANBU are here aren't you ashamed of yourself!" Sakura berated while trying to hold herself from hitting Naruto.

"Hatake-sama!"

Everyone, except for the Jounins and Naruto, stared at the 15 ANBU black ops that stood straight and saluted to Kakashi.

"Mah, Mah, How you doing?" Kakashi asked after saluting back. The ANBU nodded and after a very short greeting they went back to their ranks on either side of Naruto

"Why are looking at me like that? Is something on my face?" Kakashi asked

"As if we can see your face Kakashi-sensei." Chouji said while eating a bag of potato chips

"Kakashi-sensei why are they greeting you?" Sai asked. Before answering Kakashi looked at Naruto as if asking for permission.

"Say it if you want. It's your choice." Naruto said facing Kakashi answering the unspoken question.

"Now I'm curious." Neji said facing Naruto and Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei if you don't answer…it'll be troublesome." Shikamaru said motioning to Kiba, Ino and Sakura who were glaring at them.

"Hehehehehe….." Kakashi laughed nervously before hiding standing beside Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei was once an ROOT ANBU black op. He was a team leader of the Inu (dog) team." Naruto explained when Kakashi eyed him pleadingly.

"For an ex-ROOT ANBU Kakashi sure doesn't act and look like it."

Everyone turned to the new voice and saw Iruka holding a stack of papers on one hand and the other on his hips while slightly glaring at the ex- ANBU as he stood under the Hokage tower.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei, that goes in room A-5!"

Everyone saw Shizune holding a much larger stack of papers come out of the tower.

"Naruto! I need you in the office to sign these documents, okay!" Shizune called and entered the building with Iruka making Naruto sigh which earned chuckles from his friends.

"Hey! I didn't know I had to be stuck with that much paper work! I thought Tsunade-baachan's pile was because of her gambling habits!" Naruto reasoned as Genma came out of the building

"Naruto! The scrolls you ordered." Genma said giving the scrolls to Naruto after he was given permission to near him.

"Thank you Genma-san. You may join Raido-san in the search now." At this Genma nodded and ran out of the square.

"Neh! Naruto, why'd you need to give permission to allow people near you?" Tenten asked at this Naruto went dead quiet

"Oi! Don't tell me your having a big head!" Kiba exclaimed jokingly

"It's nothing." Naruto replied and opened the scrolls then sighed when everyone around him became silent

"I got attacked last night…the older people who were against me being Hokage. They pretended to seek guidance from me last night and requested that the ANBU leave me alone because it was confidential. But then…once the ANBU were out of range they pulled a fast one on me and got me pinned down. There were at least 10 Jounins with them and I was off guard so…" Naruto explained and raised his shirt where an angry cut made its way from Naruto's lower rib down to his waist. "If the one of the ANBU hadn't come back…but then again what's don is done so lets forget about!" Naruto exclaimed smilling again.

"Naruto, Why were we called here?" Shino asked changing the topic and everyone faced Naruto to see him on the ground writing something on a blue scroll before writing on a white scroll.

"Ah! About that I want all of you to deliver a message to Gaara. If the enemy is from another country or village we need allies. I am sending all of you to Suna and you'll escort whoever Gaara dispatches to help us. And later on I'm sending Team Ebisu to Kiri with 3 other teams." Naruto answered before stamping his mark on the scrolls and handing one of them to Kakashi.

"Ah! A chance to meet more youthful friends!" Lee exclaimed

"Ehh! But I wanna get some action!" Kiba whined

"A-ano Kiba-k-kun I think we should li-listen to Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata said shyly. The Jounin watched at their teams leave when 5 ANBU's blocked their path. They shook they heads and watched as their teams of Chuunin were pushed back towards them.

"Why are they stopping us?" Tenten asked looking at Gai

"Oh! My youthful student it is only right that we wait for the Hokage's dismissal." Gai replied enthusiastically.

"It is a form of respect to wait for the Hokage to dismiss you." Kurenai explained patiently

"Oi! Naruto can we leave now?" Sakura asked and saw that Naruto was talking to one of the ANBU black ops.

"Hitsuji (sheep)." Naruto called and a member of the ANBU came to him. "Call Shizune-neechan here now."

"Hai, Naruto-sama"

"Great! Naruto's ignoring us!" Kiba said scowling

The ANBU disappeared and a few seconds later Shizune came running to Naruto and asked what he needed. Naruto leaned towards Shizune's ear after he placed a soundproof chakra barrier around them and said

"Shizune-neechan I want to join in this mission."

"WHAT! You can't be serious Naruto! You're Hokage now! HO-KA-GE!" Shizune exclaimed

"I'm serious! I can't just sit here and wait for Tsunade-baachan and Ero-sennin to be found! And I have to talk to Gaara!"

"Yes you can! I am against this Naruto!"

"They're special to me! They're close enough to me for them to be my parents! I CAN'T just do NOTHING! I'm going Shizune-neechan! I just wanted you to know." Naruto said sadly

"Naruto…At least…At least take your guards with you." Shizune said and smiled

"Arigato neechan." Naruto said smiling. The chakra barrier dissolve and Naruto motioned for his ANBU guards.

"Shizune-neechan Ill talk with the ANBU. You can go back now. _Ill be there in the office_." Naruto said using their code for a clone. Shizune nodded and went in the tower.

"Nezumi (mouse). I want you to deliver this to the council. Dismiss" Naruto commanded as e gave a scroll to the ANBU.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." came the usual reply.

"What was in that scroll?" Tenten asked

"A letter of confirmation. I'm asking the agreement of the council to let me join in your mission. I'm going with you to Sunagakure."

"NANI!"


	3. The mission, the gift and the warning

"I said I'll join you in the mission to Suna." Naruto repeated for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Bu-But Naruto! You're the Hokage now! You can't just leave. You have to stay here in Konoha!" Ino protested waving her arms.

"I already send a notice to the council. I can't just sit here doing nothing but paper works while I let you guys head of to Suna!" Naruto shouted back.

"We can take care of ourselves Naruto. All of us are Jounin now!" Sakura reasoned

"Naruto, you being away from the village leaves it vulnerable and other villages might attack if the get the news of you leaving." Neji reasoned trying to change Naruto mind.

"And if they do, the journey towards Suna and back will be filled with struggles plus the village needs you to lead them if the enemy attacks." Kurenai said convincingly

"I can take care of myself. I'm Hokage now!" Naruto said

"Naruto! It'll be troublesome if you come with us. You have a responsibility." Shikamaru exclaimed

"And-" Lee began but Naruto stopped him.

"AND I can't just sit and do nothing while Tsunade-baachan and Ero-sennin are missing! You should know by now that they're the only ones I've had close to parents! I won't sit back and watch as if nothing's happened!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto!" Came a chorus of exclaim

"Maa, Maa…enough. There's nothing we can do. Once Naruto makes up his mind it's nearly impossible to change it." Kakashi said finally giving in to Naruto's demands. Just then Nezumi returned with another scroll. The scroll was opened and inside it read.

"**Naruto Uzumaki, Follow your will of fire**."

"Naruto-sama, a condition from the council." Nezumi announced and Naruto nodded.

"We will agree in your decision to travel towards Suna. But in return the ANBU will accompany you." Nezumi said relaying the exact words of the council

Naruto nodded and said "I agree to their terms."

"I guess that settles it!" Yamato exclaimed exasperatedly "Naruto coming with us to-"

Naruto looked at Yamato and saw that he stopped moving. Eyes narrowed he neared his friends and saw that they were as still as a statue. Naruto noticed that the birds stopped in mid flap, the trees and leaves stopped swaying, the clouds not rolling, and the wind stopped blowing when he took note of his surroundings..._Time has stopped_.

Naruto eyed everything warily and doubled his guard. Walking towards the center of the square, Naruto readied himself for an attack as a thick layer of fog surrounded everything in sight. A giggle came out of no where and Naruto eyed his surroundings trying to locate the voice that seemed to be coming from every direction.

"Naruto…" the voice echoed in the silent clearing.

"Show yourself." Naruto commanded in a low yet threatening voice.

"Now is not the right time for that…" came a reply "Neh, Naruto-kun…Do you want to know where your parents are?"

"My parents are dead." At this the voice chuckled.

"Indeed they are…but how about Tsunade-chan and Jiraya-kun…I thought they were like parents to you…"

"Who are you? How do you know them?" Naruto asked

"I can't share that information…at least not yet…"

"Why?" Naruto asked eyes narrowed

"So many questions…"

"Answer me!" Naruto shouted

"Now is not the time Naruto-kun…Don't you want to know where Tsunade-chan and Jiraya-kun are?"

"How do you know they're missing? That's classified information!"

"You can't hide anything from me…"

"Liar! You might have been a spy! You did a great job on hiding your chakra!" Naruto screamed knowing that other villages sent spies to infiltrate Konoha every once in a while.

"I'm more of an ally than an enemy Naruto-kun."

"I don't believe you! Leave before I come after you myself!"

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? I have the information you seek."

"Like what?" Naruto asked

"For one, I know where they are…" the voice replied and Naruto can almost feel the smirk on the unknown person's lips.

"…You know where Tsunade and Jiraya are?"

"As the matter of fact, they're with me." At hearing this Naruto's eyes narrowed to slits

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?"

"It your choice if you believe me or not…"

"Prove it then!"

The voice chuckled as if expecting this demand and a silver kunai with a red fox engraved on the handle on fell from above and landed on the floor in front of him.

"Where did you get this?" Naruto asked realizing that it was the present he gave for Tsunade.

"We knew that you were going to ask for proof and so, Tsunade gave that to me to pass to you…"

"Don't worry, we have no intention of hurting them." The voice assured

"…Where are they? Why did you take them?"

"I can't tell you that…yet"

"Tell me!"

"No!" the voice was filled with superiority that it silence Naruto.

"I will take you and your friends to see them, when the time comes…"

"And when is that?"

"In a weeks time…But I have something else to tell you…"

"Oh, and what is it?"

"In 3 days time the 3 Sabaku no sibling will arrive in the eastern gate of Konaha at exactly 3 in the afternoon. So there is no reason for you to travel there."

"How are you so sure?"

"At noon a messenger bird will come to you bearing a message of notice for Gaara's arrival. You should know that it really is from Gaara by the way the message is written."

"I will trust you…for now. But if Tsunade is harmed along with Jiraya's body, there with be hell to pay as the whole of Konoha will come after you.

"Very well. Now in the mean time call of your search for you will never find my hideout."

"…Fine." Naruto agreed somewhat hesitant.

"I have to leave now, my companion has returned. But first a gift!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and yelped as out of no where a white rose appeared in front of him floating in mid air.

"What is this?"

"A rose."

"I know it's a rose! I meant what's it for?"

"Its for protection. The rose will glow in warning. Red for danger, white for peace, and black…for death."

"Why would you give me something this important?"

"In this week many will attack your village…because of you."

"What do you mean?"

"A beast leading a village as a Kage is an outrage on their part."

"I will bring danger to the village? Just because I'm a Kage…"

"Don't take it to heart. The rose will help you prepare the village."

"How?"

"Lay out a map in your office and the rose will show you where the attack will take place."

"Thank you for this gift but I still can't trust you enough.

"I understand. But in a weeks time I shall have your decision."

"_Whether to trust you on not…"_ Naruto thought before saying "Thank you."

"In a week's time…at the place we shall meet… you shall learn of your heritage…your father believes that you are now ready to know…"

"…my parents…my real parents?" Naruto asked but the voice did not answer right away. Naruto was about to ask when the voice

"Naruto Uzumaki..." the voice called now eerie and low.

"A warning before I go…." At this Naruto's head snapped with attention. "A heavy burden will be place upon you and the others and the worlds fate will be placed in your hands…but to save it you need a betrayer's help…the person whose betrayal wounded you the most…a former friend and ally…"

Naruto strained to hear the last words as the voice slowly disappeared, then, time moved once more. The birds began to flap, the trees and leaves swayed as the wind blew, and his friend with everything began to move as if nothing happened. But Naruto stared at his hands where a lone white flower along with a golden bell was being held by him, the kunai gone from his other hand. "_A former friend and ally_…"

"-Suna-wait. Naruto? How'd you get there?" Yamato said from behind him realizing that his former student who was just standing in front of him a second ago (or so he thought) was now at the center of the square.

Ignoring Yamato, Naruto ran in a blur and went to stand at the place he was moments ago. Seeing Naruto's distressed look everyone looked at him seriously. When Naruto was in hearing range he began to shout commands.

"Tora (tige) go to Shizune-neechan and have her spread every single map of Konoha we have in my office. Zou (elephant), Yagi (goat), Risu (squirrel) spread the word that I'm calling off the search! I want everyone back in Konoha NOW!"

"Naruto what's going on?" Kakashi asked wondering why Naruto suddenly ordered the ANBU to call of the searched.

"Yeah! I though we were heading to Suna!" Kiba whined

"I'll explain later! Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Yamato-taichou, and Gai-sensei head to my office and help Shizune-neechan then wait for me there." Naruto said facing his former teacher before turning to his friend. "And the rest of you head out and help the ANBU call everyone back!"

Knowing that Naruto was serious they all went to do their appointed task. Turning to the 11 ANBU's left he said.

"The 6 of you spread the word to the Jounins and ANBU's here in Konoha to double the security and interrogate strangers that are sneaking around! And the 5 left will come with me! Dismiss!"

The 6 ANBU's that Naruto pointed disappeared in a flash. And the remaining 5 followed Naruto to his office. Once there the 4 Jounins were quietly taking out every single map of Konoha before laying it out neatly on the big rectangular table which was used for strategies during war.

"Naruto everything is ready." Shizune announced once the final map of Konaha was placed on the table. Naruto scanned the maps and handed Shizune the ones that weren't needed. After a few minutes only 2 maps were left of the 20 ones that once littered the table. A giant map of Konoha was placed in the middle and the small one was at the corner.

A knock came from the door and his friends came in the spacious room. After a few convincing reasons Naruto got the village to renovate the once small Hokage office to a much bigger one that can fit at least 50 people the size of Chouji.

"Everyone's back in the square waiting for you." Neji notified and Naruto nodded at him before staring at the rose in his hand.

"Good!" Naruto said and stared at the ANBU's that appeared behind him.

"Naruto-sama the security has been double and everyone is on guard."

"You may return to your ranks. Kurenai-sensei what time is it?" Naruto asked

"It's 5 minutes till noon." Came a direct reply from the female Jounin.

"Gai-sensei a messenger bird will come by her by noon bearing the mark of Sunagakure. Go there and wait for it. Bring Lee with you." Naruto ordered and everyone looked puzzled on how he knew that information. Nodding Gai and Lee went towards the messenger tower where most messaged were received.

"Naruto what's going on?" Ino asked nervously.

"I'll explain it later!" Naruto's voice held a firm authority in it that everyone just watched as their Hokage became more and more agitated. When noon struck Gai and Lee poofed into the room holding a messenger bird with the mark of Suna on its pack. Everyone stared in wonder as Naruto got held of the scroll and a frown smeared his face.

"If this is true then."

"Naruto?" Shizune approached a bit reluctantly.

"Prepare 3 rooms for the Sabaku no sibling. They'll arrive shortly after 3 days." Naruto ordered and Shizune went out of the room to carry out Naruto's order.

"Damn! Everything she said about this fact was right!" Naruto muttered lowly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru called uncertainly when he notice something floating above the map.

"Naruto!" Looking at the place his friends were pointing at he saw the white rose glowing crimson red as it hovered on the northern gate before going to the North West side of Konoha it repeated this pattern and stopped in mid-air before dropping back on the table..

"Naruto what's happening?" Yamato asked frantic but instead of answering Naruto turned abruptly and gave a full pack of orders that sent everyone to worry.

"Get every villager and civilians as far away from the northern and north west side of Konoha! Have the waiting Nins in the square guard this area then get the Genin teams to escort the villagers on this part to the square! Evacuate the entire area and maintain guard!"

Everyone stared at Naruto as he made 5 clones of himself.

"You guys stay her and guard the rose!" he said addressing to his clones.

"Naruto what the hell is going on here?" Kakashi asked and everyone considerately paled as the next words slipped from Naruto's lips.

"I brought danger into our doorstep…Konoha is under attack…"

.

.

.

**BBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**


	4. Attacks, Talks, and Arrivals

**BBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Another explosion came from the Northwest gate of Konoha causing the villagers residing on this area to panic. The Genin teams reassured everyone that everything will be fine while leading them to the Kage square as quick as they can. In the Northern gate, Konoha Nins fought of a pack of enemies.

"Everyone has been evacuated!" Ebisu shouted before clashing head on with an enemy Nin. After that was said all the ninja's of Konoha used B to A class jutsu's without the thought of accidentally harming a stray civilian on the battle field.

"Get the kid!" An enemy shouted which caused everyone on looking at the new arrival and saw Naruto clashing with an enemy, dozen's of clones protecting an ally's back.

"Naruto get back in the tower!" Kakashi screamed before running towards him to keep other enemies from out numbering Naruto.

"NO!"

The fight continued and Konoha was winning. The fight in the Northwest was soon over and the Konoha Nins from that side were already helping on the northern gate while the other half stayed there for the possibility that the enemy might come back.

"Damn this is getting out of hand! Everyone retreat!" At this order the enemy Nins all left and Konoha cheered…but during the commotion Naruto, unnoticed and unwilling, suddenly parted from the cheering group of Nin, chakra thread's coiling themselves around his form.

"Naruto!" Everyone tried to run to Naruto but couldn't when another pack or chakra string coiled themselves around them.

"What the Hell!"

"Damn if only I can reach my sharingan!" Kakashi cursed struggling

"Naruto! Stop using your chakra! It's strengthening the strings around you!" Neji shouted and Naruto immediately stopped struggling to release his binds with his chakra.

"Hahahaha You best give up my brother's puppeteer technique is very powerful! And the more you struggle the more chakra's my brother gets!" a cold voice came from the forest before an enemy Nin stepped out of the thicket of trees.

Walking to Naruto with an evil satisfied smile on his face, he pulled out a kunai and began circling him with it. The knife was pushed against Naruto's neck and as the Nin circled him the knife was dragged as well leaving a bleeding wound around Naruto's neck. Everyone watched in horror as the Nin went back a couple of steps to see the damage and smiled, licking Naruto's blood off the kunai..

"I guess getting this job was worth it after all. Not only do we get a large sum out of it, we also get to be treated as a hero for killing a demon leading a village and free it from destruction…" the nin said grinning. Naruto stared blankly ahead and face the ground, seeing a few drops of blood on the floor and some flowing from his neck down to his chest.

"It's Naruto! He is many things, but he's not a demon!"

"I will call him whatever I want! He is a vessel of a tailed bijou and he deserves to be called nothing but it! Isn't that right?" the nins asked Naruto cruelly and grinned maliciously

"Naruto snap out of it!" Kakashi screamed

"Use your chakra! The medic's will heal whatever damage later!" Yamato shouted still struggling from the binds. Naruto began to gather his chakra when the nin spoke once more.

"Yes, go ahead, I will honestly tell you that if you do, you will be set free, but will they be?" the nin said happily like he just told a hilarious joke.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowed to slits slowing the flow of chakra he was forming.

"The chakra string that binds you are not only connected to your fellow Nins but is also coated in gas…"

"What of it?" Kurenai asked cautiously

"Simple, every tailed bijou has an element and it just so happens that Kyuubi no Kitsune, being the most powerful and dangerous one of them all, has all 9 elements but it just so happens that he's dominant element is fire…do you know what that means?" the nin asked Naruto smirking

"You light a small amount of chakra boy and the strings will catch on fire, burning your ally's and saving yourself…go ahead demon, show us who you really are!" the nin exclaimed raising his kunai, the nin ran towards Naruto….the kunai aimed straight at his chest

"NARUTO!"

In Naruto's eyes everything slowed as if time was slowing. Just as he closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come...nothing…happened…

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that the enemy was now lying in a pool of blood. Naruto looked to his side where 2 wolves were nudging him. Still unable to move he looked at his friends who stared at the wolves in shock. A few moments later a loud thump was heard and another wolf appeared out of the forest, only this time the wolf was dragging a Nin with the same mask as the other one did. When learning that he could move again he fully faced the 3 wolves that were staring right back at him.

The wolf in the middle had crimson fur that shone against the sun like fire. The one on its right had white fur that shone like silver. And the last one on its left had black fur as dark as the night sky. Although the wolves were different they had something in common. They had dark blue eyes like the shade of a deep mysterious ocean, that shone brightly with power and on they're foreheads a golden rose was placed, like a birthmark.

"Thank you for saving our Hokage." One of the Konoha Nin said and the others along with the ANBU and Naruto nodded their heads in agreement. They were shocked when the wolves responded with a nod or their own. Naruto now stared at the crimson wolf as it growled at him motioning him to near them. When he was close enough the silver and black wolves dropped some things on the ground.

Naruto cautiously picked up the thing they dropped and opened the scroll after staring at the purple Mint flower that was given along with the letter.

"This rose will protect you. Keep it at all times for that moment is soon to arrive. Beware Naruto Uzumaki, open your eyes and do not be blinded by your rage and sadness…he who has hurt you deeply has returned…" After reading this Naruto ignored his curious companions before asking..

"Did he send you?" At the word 'he' the wolves growled warningly before pointing their heads at Hinata who stood stiffly.

"She?" At this the wolves nodded.

"She sent you to deliver this for me." Naruto stated and the wolves nodded in agreement. Naruto was about to ask more questions when a sharp whistle broke through the forest. The wolves stared in the forest before howling at Naruto and just like that they vanished in the forest.

Kakashi immediately ran trying to follow the wolves when a strangely shaped kunai landed in front of him. Naruto stared at the kunai and motioned for Kakashi to stey put.

"Naruto what's going on?"

"Get the villagers out of the Kage square. Get the Northwest wall fixed by tonight and keep your guards up. There will be more attacks heading towards our village." Naruto turned and walked to the tower leaving everyone behind stunned. Grabbing the white rose in his office before heading to his room, Naruto contemplated whether to trust the girl he talked to just this morning, knowingly yet guiltily leaving his friends in the dark.

3 days have passed and all the while Naruto avoided his friends questioning stare when he passed by them. Locking himself in his office Naruto kept watch over the roses given to him and for some strange the roses have yet to wither.

"_Well duh! They're magical what'd you expect!"_ Naruto thought as he entered his new home. After the 1st attack the council convinced him to move into the huge 2 story house (mansion) that was right in the middle of the Hokage tower and the mission report room but the ROOT ANBU rest house was actually beneath it. His new home was big…ok mansion and it was HUGE! There were 2 living rooms, a large kitchen, 30 guest rooms, 1 library, 1 master bedroom and a spacious backyard garden.

The leaving room was separated by a lift-up wall. With both living rooms combined, it was spacious enough to 500 shinobi's and still be able to walk around freely. On the center of the room was a 100 inches plasma flat screen TV that stood out on the wall. A fire place was on the side of the room and a handful of other decorations covered the walls and corners of the room. At the center of the room were at least 7 dozens of sofas and cushion sits along gigantic and wide table was placed at the center (I made this up. It's a wall that can be lifted into the ceiling to make it look like the living room is actually one.).

Expensive paintings, vases, and other decorations littered the hall and corridors. The kitchen had 3 refrigerators, a counter, a stove and other kitchen appliances were places neatly in the closets and drawers that littered the kitchen. The library was big and was filled with thousands of books and scroll. Shelves aligned themselves on the wall and in the middle of the room was a spacious area where 3 sofa's and 10 cushion sits were placed around a big circular table.

The guest rooms were all the same. A queen sized bed was placed at the center of the room with a small walk in closet on the side facing the bathroom from across the room. 2 windows were placed on either side of the bed and a small study desk was beside the table.

The master bedroom was the most fanciest and luxurious place in the whole house. It had a small library and a king sized bed with white silk curtain hanging from the ceiling around it. 2 windows were placed on tope of the bed that allowed the moon and sun light to pass through and illuminate the room. A big study table was placed beside the bed with a small refrigerator on its corner. It also had a huge balcony that over sees Konoha. The rooms walk in closet was quite big. The bathroom had a huge tub with a shower and a toilet. On the opposite side of the tub, a rectangular sink was place along with a full body mirror.

Everything is the whole house was amazing but the place Naruto favored the most was the garden. A giant Sakura tree stood elegantly on the middle of the garden a small pond beside it filled with koi's.

The garden was full of life as the sun shine on the different kinds of flowers and plant that grew all around and along the aisled path towards the tree. A single swing was placed on the tree where Naruto spent most of his time to relax and run away from things. The peaceful scenery and the wind blowing gently on Naruto's face as he swung contentedly on the swing. It was almost noon when Naruto entered his house and went in his bedroom.

"_Hmm…most of the thing she said that would happen occurred…but can I really trust her?_"

Naruto groaned in frustration before plopping on his bed. "_How can a simple decision, be this hard_!_ This is so frustrating!"_" After thinking for some time Naruto sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "_A former friend and ally…one who has hurt me the most…betrayal…Sasuke…"_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto's scream of frustration and distress echoed through out his new home before slapping his hand to his mouth when he remembered that the ROOT ANBU was just…underneath next door. Not even a second later 50 ANBU's appeared inside his bedroom scanning for any threat to their Hokage and Naruto could sense other outside and in other places inside the house. Sensing none their stared at the nervously laughing Naruto before leaving when dismissed them after profusely apologized to for the false alarm.

Everyone has been worried about Naruto ever since the attack took place. Everyday an attack would occur in different places all over Konoha and every single one of them was won because Naruto some how knew when and where the attack will take place which was a big advantage for Konoha. So far most of the attacks came from sound but the leader of the village denied the accusation coming from the people of Konoha claiming that it was probably just some village trying to frame them. Not wanting was to happen Naruto convinced most of Konoha's citizens and shinobi's to drop it and leave it be…for now.

Naruto sensed someone come inside his home but did nothing seeing as the person was someone he could trust. A knock came from the door and Naruto opened the door to reveal Shizune holding a tray of Ichiraku's ramen.

"Shizune-neechan! You didn't have to do this you know." Naruto informed kind of embarrassed at the feeling of being served.

"It's fine Naruto. Most of the paper works are done and only 5 of them are left. Besides you haven't been eating and sleeping properly. Everyone's becoming worried." Shizune replied and Naruto nodded in thanks.

"Everyone's thinking that you might have had a cold or something." Shizune said striking up a conversation with the blonde.

"Huh? Why'd they think that?"

"You've been all serious lately and no body has seen you around the village for a while. Everyone worried that you might be over working yourself." Shizune informed watching Naruto with shocked eyes as he ate the ramen slowly.

"_He's not even asking for seconds_!" Shizune thought worriedly. Naruto was not being himself and some villagers requested that she talk with Naruto to see if he needed help.

"Hehehe…Sorry, I guess I was just shock with all the attacks, that I got caught up in my goal to protect the village." Naruto replied hoping that Shizune accepted the half-true excuse he threw at her. Before silently sighing in relief when Shizune nodded.

"I came to remind you that Gaara would be arriving today. _Aside from making sure you're alrigh.t_" Shizune notified mentally adding the last part.

"Thank you, Shizune-neechan." Naruto said before checking the time. "Gaara should be arriving here in 15 minutes. I'll go fetch him myself." Naruto said before standing and heading out of his home with Shizune following him.

"Do you even know where he'll-" Shizune began before Naruto intercepted her.

"He'll enter Konaha from the eastern gate at exactly 15 minutes from now. _At least, that's what she told me._" Naruto replied the un-continued question. On their way there they came across the gang and allowed them to follow.

"Gomen…" Naruto began when they waited reached the gate breaking the awkward silence. Naruto's friends looked at him confused.

"For what? On what I remember you didn't do anything wrong." Tenten asked and the others nodded

"For not telling you what's happening." Naruto said and his friends smiled at him.

"It's fine Naruto. We trust you tell us in your own time." Sakura comforted

"I know, I'll explain everything to you guys later when Gaara and his siblings arrive. I promise." Naruto said and the others nodded. At exactly 3, the gang saw 3 silhouettes heading towards the gate and were surprised to see the Sabaku no siblings heading their way while Naruto stood there unfazed.

"Gaara!" Naruto called and the redhead Kazekage looked up and nodded in greeting. When Gaara and his sibling were in arms length Naruto dragged the 3 in a giant bear hug rambling about how he missed them. After a few minutes of greetings and catching-up, the gang headed towards Naruto's home.

"Damn! I didn't know the council was giving away Yondaime's house!" Kiba exclaimed staring eyes wide at Naruto home. Naruto stopped on his walk and faced Shizune be

"This is the fourth's house and you didn't tell me!"

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Chouji asked Naruto who was staring at them incredulously.

"You mean you've been living here for days yet you didn't know?" Ino asked and Naruto shook his head in embarrassment.

"Hahahaha! You are so dense!" Everyone stared at the Temari and Kankuro as they laughed out loud at Naruto's idiocy. Once inside Naruto lead the gang to the living room while earning a few compliments about his house.

"Uzumaki, I didn't come here for a simple visit. I heard what happened to Lady Tsunade and Jiraya." Gaara stated once he sat down. Abruptly a thick and ominous silence came over the living room.

"I have a feeling that we had a similar experience. So, how did it happen?" Naruto asked and Gaara though hesitantly, told his tale.

**FLASHBACK (_Gaara's P.O.V._)**

I glanced at my injured brother, Kankuro, who had a make-up bandage on his arm to stop the bleeding. Though I may not show it I was really worried about him since the blood from his injury wouldn't stop flowing. The injury was inflicted on him when me and my sister, Temari, got separated from him. I was accompanying them to exterminate a rogue ninja, when we came across a band of S-class ninjas that were accompanying the scoundrel we were supposed to eliminate.

During the commotion Kankuro got separated from us and when we found him the s-class Nins he was fighting were laying on the ground motionless. Kankuro won but during the fight an s-class ninja managed to sneak behind. Kankuro managed to turn around and avoid the fatal attack but his right upper arm was damaged instead. We were now traveling back to Sunagakure from Takigakure at a fast speed. Jumping from tree to tree, I kept on glancing to Kankuro to make sure he was not weakening from the blood loss.

"Gaara, I'm fine. You don't need to worry." I heard Kankuro reassure when he caught me glancing at his direction once more.

"_Damn_." I thought when he caught me and my sister suddenly tackle me from behind. I regained my balance and now the 3 of us were standing on a large tree branch. My left eye twitched when my sister suddenly rubbed her cheek to my own and when my brother ruffled my hair with his good arm.

"Thank you for worrying lil'bro." Kankuro said _still_ ruffling my hair.

"You're becoming a softie, aren't yah?" Temari teased _still_ hugging me and rubbing her cheek to my own.

"Get off of me!" I exclaimed, not screamed for I don't scream. My voice went an octave higher than the tone I usually use. Kankuro and Temari stopped what they were doing but smiled at me.

Ever since the Chuunin exams, my sibling and I got close. Kankuro became very protective of me and he lashes out at anyone who speaks of me poorly. I'd share all my goals and dreams with him then in return he'll encourage me and stays by my side. Temari also became protective of me; she watches my back during battles and makes sure that I don't get hurt. She'd share all her ideas and strategies with me while I return it by discussing my own with her. I'm just glad they stayed with me, not because they're scared of me but because they want to. Not that I'm gonna say it out loud. Great! I'm becoming mushy! Temari must be contagious.

We continued on our way when suddenly green light enveloped everything around me. Glancing back at my sibling and saw them paralyzed to place on a branch. With calculating eyes I eyed everything around me.

"Sabaku no Gaara." A voice called. I turned around and saw no one there. My eyes narrowed to slits when I couldn't locate where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice filled with a dangerous tone.

"I cannot give you that information." The voice replied and I turned around to see a silhouette of a person on top of the tree I was staring at. "_I didn't even sense him_!" I thought alarmed.

"What do you want?" I asked warily

"I want nothing. I only came to inform you that Tsunade Urukeshima of Konoha is in the hands of my 'Hime'." At this my eyes widened a fraction before narrowing in suspicion and doubt.

"It is up to you whether to trust me or not." The voice said as if reading my mind.

"Did Uzumaki send you?" I asked

"My 'Hime' sent me not Uzumaki Naruto. I have no means of connection with him…for now."

"What does your '_Hime_' want in return?" I asked suspiciously

"My 'Hime' simply request that you and your siblings visit Konoha within 3 days."

"What will happen then?"

"In a weeks time we shall escort you to Tsunade Urukeshima and Jiraya Kagoro. In that time at one place we shall answer your question."

"What of Uzumaki?"

"My 'Hime' is having a similar talk with him. And just like you he knows of nothing about us." Fearing for what might happen to his sibling if he refused he agreed seeing as the stranger was a lot more stronger than him.

"Very well…I shall go…" Gaara answered after glancing worriedly at his siblings.

"I must go. I shall see you soon Gaara Sabaku no." Staring up he only caught a glimpse of a spiral portal before the person he was talking to disappeared from his sight.

"Whoa! Hey Gaara did you do this?"

Gaara looked behind him and saw Kankuro waving his once injured arm. With the suddenly gone bandage out of sight, Gaara saw that his Kankuro's once bloodied arm was healed. With an audible sigh relief Gaara neared his sibling and shook his head.

"Temari send a message to Suna. There's been a change of plans, we're going to Konoha."

**END OF FLASHBACK (_Normal P.O.V.)_**

"After that we came journeyed here to Konoha." Gaara said finishing his story.

"So that's what happened." Kankuro wondered out loud

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Shikamaru asked

"Gaara practically avoided us during our travel just so we can't ask him what the hell is going on! Really! Imagine my annoyance while we were traveling!" Temari exclaimed.

"Naruto avoided us too." Sai informed and everyone turned to Naruto expectantly. With a sigh Naruto told them everything; the time stopping, the conversation, the prediction, the present and finally….the warning. After adding the sign language-like talk with the wolves Naruto pulled out the golden bell and the 2 flowers that were given to him leaving everyone speechless.

"Well I gotta say that that's some talk you've had!" Kakashi exclaimed breaking the silence.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sakura agreed.

"So if this 'Hime' person is the one who conversed with Naruto who do you think talked with Gaara?" Tenten asked

"Maybe it's the 'Ouji'." Ino joked

"What will you do now?" Shino asked making everyone face him.

"W-what do yo-you me-mean S-shi-shino-kun?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Will you trust them?" Shino asked then everyone face Naruto.

"Uzumaki." Gaara called and Naruto nodded in understanding. Whatever decision Naruto would make Gaara would choose his side. The gang also nodded in Naruto direction silently thinking the same thing. Nodding in everyone direction Naruto stood up and declared his decision.

"So what will we do for the remaining 4 days before we face them?" Yamato asked and everyone stared at him.

"I suggest that we train our youthful selves into shape!" Lee exclaimed and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You guys should get a couple of clothes and bring it over. You guys will be staying here for the remainder of the week." Naruto announced and heard his friends jump in excitement before rushing of to their houses. After leading the Sabaku no sibling to their respectful rooms. Naruto went up to his room only to come down at sunset to give his friends and mentors each a room. Dinner went surprisingly peaceful and the gang anxiously waited for what was about to come in 4 days time.

**4 DAYS LATER**

During the next 4 days the attacks on Konoha lessened when news of Gaara's arrival in Konoha was heard. On some occasions explosive tags were found around the walls of Konoha but other than that only a few minor disasters and attacks took place on the minor ground of Konoha.

I was a humid day with the sun currently on its highest peak in the sky. The gang was standing in the Hokage's office waiting for Naruto to arrive from his meeting with the council. At last after an hour or so Naruto entered with a sigh of relief.

"So what'd yah talk about in there?" Kiba asked while playing with Akamaru.

"They just wanted me to explain what has been happening for the last week." Naruto replied before walking to his desk.

"So you told them everything?" Temari asked and Naruto nodded.

"You look like you haven't been sleeping well." Sakura stated worriedly.

"How can I when today's the _day_!" Naruto exclaimed raising his arm to his head.

"You better be prepared. All of us should be." Kurenai said looking at everyone.

"Today's the day huh?" Yamato asked himself

"The day we meet 'Hime' and her companions." Kakashi said out loud and everyone nodded.

"So where do we meet her?" Ino asked.

"She didn't tell me." Naruto replied and looked at Gaara who shook his head.

"So today's the day we retrieve Tsunade-sama and Jiraya-san." Kankuro wondered out loud.

"You ready Naruto?" Shikamaru asked then, before anyone could react a strong wind blew through the once closed window and a voice resonated inside the room.

"He should be…"


	5. The decision the reunion and the brother

"He should be…"

Everyone turned to the owner of the voice and saw a boy at least a year or two younger, maybe 15-16 than them sitting on the window sill accompanied by a black wolf on his.

The boy had forest green hair that could be mistaken for black if you had been far away; the boy also had claming deep green eyes that seemed to glow when the light hit it in every angle. He had a slim figure and was quite tall. He was wearing a sleeveless navy blue fitting turtle neck shirt that showed his well muscled arms and toned figure. He wore black pants that had a silver chain dangling on the side with matching black boots. On his back was a white hood-cape that could cover the boy completely along with a long hood that could cast a shadow over the users face so that only his lips could be seen.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked and everyone stood on guard until the wolf made it way to Naruto. The black furred wolf, upon closer inspection, was the same one that accompanied the other two wolves during the first attack on the village, the one who handed him the letter!

"It's you! You're the one who gave me the letter!" Naruto exclaimed and the wolf lowered its head as if nodding. But everyone turned their attention to the boy as he spoke in a soft velvet voice.

"It's time to give us your decision. At sunset today meet us in the place you once touched the moon…the gate has been opened for your arrival…you'll find your way to the moon once again, Naruto Uzumaki …"

With this message the boy and the wolf disappeared in another strong gust of wind leaving the gang to stare at the closed window that looked untouched.

"That was…" Chouji started thinking of the right word to say

"Quick…"Tenten offered and Chouji nodded.

"Who was that?" Kankuro asked

"I believe Gaara knows him." Kurenai declared and Gai nodded in agreement

"I think that the person Gaara spoke to was that boy as well." Sai declared and everyone stared at Gaara.

"He did have the same aura to the person that talked to me." Affirmed Gaara and he stared back at the gang.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked as he stared at the closed window where their visitor sat just minutes ago.

"It's 3 in the afternoon, and about 3 more hours before sunset." Shino answered and Naruto nodded before facing his friends.

"Be ready. Meet me at the monument an hour before sunset." With that said, Naruto's friends went back to Yondaime's house to pack the thing they needed. In Naruto's request the gang brought their mission equipment to Naruto's house. The gang spent the next 3 hours saying goodbye's and take care's to their loved ones before entering stores to buy supplied they think they needed. With all that done the gang met each other on the way to the monument, each carrying a crammed looking back pack that was fit for a few days travel.

Naruto arrived after 15 minutes carrying a similar back pack. Gathering around Naruto, the gang noticed that at least 10 ANBU guards were standing behind him.

"Why'd you bring 10 guards Naruto?" Chouji asked for once not eating

"You think they're only 10! There are 25 ANBU's tailing me for the whole trip! The council practically forced me to bring a whole team of ANBU! I told them that 5 ANBU's were enough since you guys are coming along! But NO~! They told me to bring a whole squad of 50 ANBU's because there are 2 Kage's on this trip! Good thing Kouta was on my side! We managed to bring the number of ANBU's down to 25! But then~" Naruto would have kept on ranting complains if Gaara hadn't spoken up.

"Uzumaki, it's nearly sunset. We need to move now." Gaara said and Naruto nodded

"Where is the meeting place?" Lee asked causing Tenten to hit him on the head for his stupidity.

"Didn't you listen this morning?" Tenten asked annoyed

"He said that we'll meet them at the place Naruto 'once touched the moon'." Neji said quoting what the boy told them earlier this morning.

"Where exactly is it anyway? There's no way Naruto would have really touched the moon…right?" Kiba asked before looking at Naruto incredulously seeing as Naruto did impossible things almost like miracles.

"I know where that place is. It's not that far from here if we hurry. Come on, follow me!" And with that the gang and ANBU trailed behind Naruto. Somehow on the way Gaara and Naruto ended up surrounded by their friends and by the ANBU.

"So Naruto…how exactly did 'you touch the moon? What happened before then?" Shikamaru asked being the curious person he is.

"Well I didn't literally touch it if that's what your wondering." Naruto answered and got glares from his friends.

"We know that so spill." Everyone, except for the ANBU's, exclaimed annoyed causing Naruto to grin before it slowly disappeared from his face.

"It happened about 9 years ago before a year before entered the academy…" Naruto began his usual cheery voice replaced by a cold and harsh undertone. A voice that sent chills down their spine, a voice that they never thought they would have heard from their optimistic blonde. And as Naruto began his story everyone regretted asking, even the ANBU that didn't ask felt regret, him to tell the tale that caused them to pale and shake in blood boiling anger as word per word came out of Naruto's lips.

**FLASHBACK**

It was sunset and a little boy with scared cheeks, clothe with dirtied, and ragged clothing's ran from road to road trying to lose whatever it was that was following him. The boy had bright blonde hair with crystal clear blue eyes that would have surpass the color of the sky and sun. A small 7 year old Naruto, so small that he looked to be 4 or 5 years old, dashed from street to street trying to loose his angry pursuers.

"Get him!" a voice yelled from behind him. Too scared to look back Naruto increased his speed trying to place more distance from him to the angry villagers that were now running after him persistently.

"Come back here you demon!"

"Don't let that brat escape!"

Naruto ran, his eyes clouding with tears. Dashing to an alley he came to face a wall…a dead end. Looking behind him Naruto saw the angry villagers nearing him with hate filled eyes. Fear slowly began to build in the pit of his stomach as the neared him, the stench of alcohol lingering in the air.

Closing his eyes as he saw a fist coming his way, the pain barely registering into his brain because of fear as a punch was landed to his stomach hurling him to the wall. Naruto thought he heard something crack when his back made contact with the wall before falling on the ground. The drunken villagers sneered and grinned, joy in their eyes as they saw the Kyuubi vessel in pain as their comrade beat the crap out of the 10 year old Naruto before joining themselves.

"We should have killed you when we had the chance!" _kick_

"You better be grateful that we're even allowing you to live in this village!"_ punch_

"You killed out families! You killed Yondaime!" _hit_

"You're a murderer!" _crack_

"A monster!" _smash_

A demon brat!" _thrust_

Naruto stopped his tears from falling for he refused to show that their words were hurting him deeply. Throughout the beating Naruto refused to make a sound which only pissed the drunken villagers going so far as to used beer bottles, woods, knives, bats and kunais.. Doubling their efforts the villagers continued beat Naruto sneering and laughing at him when he refused to fight back. Finally to Naruto's relief the villagers lost interesting beating him when the Konoha's sky has been sheath in the darkness of the night.

Naruto lied on the floor that looked like a bloody heap from far away, cuts and bruises littered his body, his clothes more torn and ruined than before. Naruto attempting to stand but failed miserably when he fell to the cold floor of alley. Naruto sighed when he realized that his right leg was broken along with his left arm. Now leaning on the wall he waited until Kyuubi healed him of his major injuries.

Naruto stared at the sky and saw the stars that littered the heavens. It was as if someone threw a load of twinkling gems across it. The more he stared at it the more he thought.

"_Maybe it's for people like me…maybe someone placed it up there for us to look up to. To show that no matter how dark life becomes there is always something in that darkness that will lead you out.._."

Everyone would have found it unusual that a child so small like Naruto would think of such a thing, but they simply never cared. In their eyes Naruto was a monstrous demon, a reincarnation of the 9 tailed fox, in fact only selected few chose to care for the child while others simply ignored him. After a few hours when the moon was in it highest peak Naruto stood up to find that his broken leg had been partially healed but is arm was still broken. The major cuts and bruises were healed but the minor ones still decorated his physique.

Naruto stood up and walked to the Hokage monument, his sanctuary. For some odd reason he felt safe and content when he stare at the 4th Hokage's face. Naruto looked up and stared at the large moon that stood out beautifully behind the mountain. He climbed the Hokage Mountain staring at the moon, a single thought running through his head.

"_I want to touch it._"

Making his way through the dark forest just staring at the moon as it seemed to move towards him. After what seemed like days which was only a few hours he reached a clearing on the very edge of the forest.

Staring at the beautiful scenery, Naruto surveyed his surrounding. A small koi pond was in the clearing a small waterfall was on its side. Naruto followed the waters flow and realized that the water was coming from a curtain like waterfall that he past a few hours ago, a few miles from where he came from. The clearing was surrounded by a circle of beautiful flowers of all kind making a but the flowers that stood out the most was I the middle of the clearing. A white flower that had the same shade of the moon.

At that moment the cloud that was hiding the moon passed. Naruto gasped at the sight he saw; the moonlight lighted the clearing, fireflies came out of the forest and flew around unafraid, and the flowers looked beautiful. But the thing that made Naruto's eyes widen in awe was the white flower that immediately but slowly bloomed when the moonlight descended upon the clearing.

"_The moon flower…"_ Naruto thought as he made his was to the center of the clearing where the moon flowers laid.

"_Kirei…"_ Naruto thought when he stared at the flower. A sudden gust of wind suddenly came and blew some petal away which took Naruto attention to the moon. That's when Naruto noticed cliff that shot out towards the moon that was so big and seemingly near.

As if in a daze Naruto walked on the cliff nearing the moon simultaneously reaching out a hand as is to touch it. Reaching the very end of the cliff Naruto stared at the bright full moon that was so near yet so far away from his reach.

A gust of wind blew once again ruffling Naruto hair causing him to close his eyes. When he opened them a single moon flower was spinning in mid air in front of him. Reaching out Naruto allowed the flower to rest in his hands as it fell, but once he touched it a blinding light shot out of the moon in front of him, blinding his eyes momentarily.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"-when I woke up I was back in Konoha fit and healthy with not a single scratch while holding a moon flower. The old man Sandaime sent out search teams for me, he was really worried sick at that time. That was the first time I met him so I was really confused and scared, thinking he would hurt me like the others. But he took me to the hospital to have me checked up instead. My clothes were still in the same condition as I left and he almost had a heart attack when he though I was hurt, took me a lot of convincing before he stopped ordering nurses for me. After that he brought me to me current apartment. But the villagers attacked my home every night so he had to place an ANBU there to guard me. After a while I met Iruka-sensei and he enrolled me to the academy, and now you know the rest." Naruto explained his usual cheery voice coming back as he finished telling them what happened.

When Naruto heard nothing but silence looked around his and that everyone had gloomy atmosphere around them.

"Oi!...OI!" Naruto screamed snapping everyone back to reality.

"You guys ok? You spaced out!" Naruto asked with concern.

"Y-yeah…we're fine Naruto." Sakura answered shakily for everyone. While Naruto began telling them his past the optimistic smile that he always carried disappeared from his face leaving a dark and sinister look to over come his features, a look that made everyone shudder in fear.

"You sure?" Naruto asked again and this time everyone answered him in their own way and Naruto nodded in acceptance.

"So…Naruto, did you go back there after that happened?" Shikamaru asked trying to break the eerie silence when they resumed running through the forest.

"Yeah, I did. Every night in fact. But for some reason no matter how far I go I never found that place again so I gave up after a few months." Naruto replied smiling again

"Why'd you go there every night?" Yamato asked

"The villagers always tried to hurt me when nobody was around so I always tried to find that place, hoping to get the same peaceful feeling I got when I was there." Naruto replied impassively

"If you haven't been able to find it since then, how can you be so sure that you'll find it again?" Neji asked

"I…uh…I'm following my…guts." Naruto said uncertainly making his companions lose balance or sweat drop momentarily.

"We're putting you in the lead because you said you knew the way and now you're telling us that you're only following YOUR GUTS!" Kankuro screeched a frown on his face. Naruto grinned in reply while the other sighed.

"The boy said that Naruto will find his own way there. I think we should follow Naruto…for now at least." Kurenai reminded and everyone nodded following Naruto.

"Hey! I think I here a waterfall up ahead!" Shikamaru said and the others listened.

"You're right I can hear it too." Tenten agreed

"Naruto didn't you pass by a water fall before arriving at the clearing?" Sai asked and was puzzled when he heard no reply from the boisterous blonde.

"Naruto?" Sai called and received no reply once again. The gang stared and Naruto and cursed when they saw Naruto's blue eyes turn red then back. They were about to make a grab for the blonde when he double his speed heading toward the waterfall.

"Naruto! Come back!" Kakashi screamed and everyone made a dash to catch up to the Kyuubi vessel.

When they burst through the forest what they saw scared them. Naruto was releasing red chakra that was taking form of a nine tailed fox. The fox was small it barely reached Naruto's waist but it was enough to scare the gang. The 25 ANBU's surrounded Naruto while Yamato did the hand seals needed to tame the Kyuubi and bring it back to its cage.

"Stop!"

The group looked up and saw the same boy they saw earlier this morning jumping down from the back of the black wolf that accompanied him.

"Leave them be. Kyuubi will not attempt to escape." He said before addressing the red chakra formed fox.

At this order Naruto doubled over before letting out a feral growl. To the relief of the group Naruto's eyes went back to its normal blue color but the red chakra didn't dissipate like it used to when Naruto got his consciousness.

"Naruto!"

The group rushed beside Naruto when he collapsed while Gaara reached him first and supported him. They stared at the fully formed nine tailed fox in front of them. The fox regarded them with weary eyes before looking at the young man behind them.

"What are you doing out here…Kyuu-niisan?" Naruto asked as if in a trance

"_Niisan!"_


End file.
